Date Night I
by kdoc27
Summary: New baby, lots of new things, but what about some ...alone time?
1. Chapter 1

Date Night

kdoc27

May 29th, 2014( .4/05/15)

Current Location:

still(sigh!)

Current Mood:

amused, Oh, the possibilities...

Current Music:

T. Petty-HP, Cheap Trick-HT,Pi Fl.-Ani.s, APP-A.A

The reporter made herself comfortable in the chair across from Dylan and chatted with him for a few minutes about what she wanted to cover in this interview.

had gotten used to coming to the big house on the out-skirts of Toronto and talking to the 'Leafs forward and his husband, but this was her first time back since the two of them became parents.

Being Italian herself, she fully appreciated all the female attention the young couple were getting from 'the families'. The women in both of the boys' families loved them, of course.

Had given them their blessings when they decided to get married, helped to make that wedding a memorable occasion with all the arguments and changes that finally came together in such a special and magical ceremony that it still brought tears to their eyes when most of them thought of it.

But trusting two BOYS(!), even though they were now both nearing 30, to deal with a new-born baby alone!?

(Dylan)

"Both 'Mama' and 'Poppa' Del Rossi volenteered to babysit little Rosie so Marco and I could go out alone together, you know to just have dinner and see a movie by ourselves.

Everyone said it was time and that we could use a real break from it all.

And it sure sounded good...to both of us.

Marco teased his parents that they just wanted to make sure that we kept up their tradition of having a 'Date-Night' like they did, even though they don't call it that.

They just call it their night out, with many blushes and much lip-biting and lots of embarrassed looks; all over the word 'date'!

Marco says that's probably because theirs was and arranged marriage, and they never really got to 'date' each other...not exactly.

He says that Carmine 'noticed' Rosalia in church.

She noticed him noticing and after he had 'noticed' often enough, she smiled at him.

After that, there was a lot of glancing at each other and smiles and blushes whenever their eyes just happened to meet.

Soon his mother had a talk with his(Carmines) father.

He noticed.

Eventually, Carmines father had a 'chat' with Rosalia's father.

They were, after a whole lot of not very romantic rituals, married without spending much more than an hour or so actually alone together!

Too weird!

Our little Angel Rosellisa was just a little over four months old and so far everything was still new and exciting(though sometimes exhausting!) to both of us.

She'd grown a little, so they all (Marco, the gra'mas, aunts,etc...) finally let me bathe and change her too.

Sometimes.

Yeah, I was really nervous about it too, at first; she's so small and my hands are big.

I got to feed her more in the middle of the night at first, cos her crib is on my side of the bed and Marco didn't recover as fast as Paige did(big surprise huh?!)after the delivery, so he just couldn't move that fast back then.

The first time Rosie cried to be fed was about two hours after we put her to bed, but couldn't go to sleep ourselves(or even go lay down!) because neither one of us wanted to do anything but stand there and stare at her, and grin at each other!

We finally got into bed, but were just lying there pretending not to be waiting for it.

We got this really cool baby formula that goes from a can to the fridge to the microwave, and all the women made sure we practiced getting the temperature just-right as well as the 'proper' way to hold her for this.

So, anyway, I leaped out of bed, scooped her up and sat down on the floor between her crib and our bed.

"Hey, shhh Rosie, it's o.k., I've got you...see...daddy's got ya!" I whispered, like... she was all ready awake aye?!

I had her, blanket and all mostly in one hand, God she was so small, while I got a bottle out and popped it in the mic'. to warm with the other.

Marco, still sore from all the stitches and all the rest of it that a male body isn't ever supposed to have to deal with was still working on just getting up!

Yeah, he managed to feel guilty about that too.

Did I mention the hormones are still not completely out of his system yet?

By the time I looked up he was stretched across the bed watching.

I scooted over and Marco edged forward enough to put his chin on my shoulder.

Dylan stopped, talking, staring off into that time...

Francesca smiled gently at him and, shushing the 'go-get-'em', 'get-the-story-now' editor in her head, and waited.

(Dylan)

What a night that had been.

After all that had gone wrong; the early birth, all the problems with the actual delivery, fearing he would loose both of them...then, after all the blood they'd had to pump into Marco...the coma...

No, they(Marco's Dr.'s), nor Marco had wanted to tell him about that!

It had been Mrs. DelRossi(Ma to him now) who had told him...  
"Just so You know, He really will be o.k. now Deelan!" She'd said.

Then she'd told him about something that had happened to Marco a long time ago, something about meeting his long dead grandfather in a dream like something out of a kids fantasy of candy-land.

Dylan had almost had to threaten Dr. Levinson before he would tell him that Marco's heart had stopped...briefly.

But to Dylan, there was nothing brief about a period of time long enough for his precious love to have some sort of... vision...what had she said to him about...  
Something about...'strawberries the size of... apples?

No, he had not asked Marco about it...not even later, when he finally believed they were out of the woods and nothing else bad would happen.  
Maybe in a few...years!

That first night back at the apartment, getting Rosie settled in her crib for the first time.  
And properly recording all this on film/dvd of course.

Getting everybody to finally LEAVE!...and give the new family some private-time together, their first really, since their first few days together had been in the hospital, and felt more like some kind of 'reality' show!

Finally getting to see his daughter in the crib he had made for her himself.

Getting to see Marco hold her in his arms and rock in the bent-wood-rocker by her bookcase.

Yeah, getting to feed her first later that night had been...  
Really something.

The most amazing thing, and to Dylan soo many things about this whole time in their lives just seemed...almost like something he was... dreaming(just too wonderful to really be happening to HIM!) had happened just before Rosie let out that first demanding squall...

Dylan had been lying beside Marco, both of them just waiting, thinking nothing really...and then Marco had...not really tensed, but...his ...attention had shifted...almost like he heard someone calling him...or something like that.

About two, maybe three seconds after...

Rosie, and he(Dylan) had been up and in motion.

He had forgotten all about it, till later, while he held a finally sleeping Marco.  
His arms had tightened even more round this amazing man who is his husband, not even trying to wipe away the tears that filled and finally spilled silently down his face.

Paige, Ma, and his own mom had told him, but to see that...

Marco would probably kill him if he ever called him that, but ...

Marco had reacted to their daughter just like they'd all said a mother...just does.  
He had heard her before she actually cried!

A/N: just ficing/fixing a...couple of lines...just took almost half an hour, and I have two vid's plauing with out warning...Will try again tomorrow...SORRY!


	2. Chapter 2

Date Night p-2 a

 **kdoc27** December 9th, 15:15 Current Location: Current Mood: indescribable Current Music: pinkfloyd-cause it's long !

Dylan blinked, and looked back at Franccesca grinning and blushing with embarrassment.

"Sorry! um..." he began, but the smiling reporter only waved his apology away, she understood completely, coming from a large family herself.

...So, anyway, 'Mama' brought food...of course!  
"Ma! We're going out to dinner!" Marco began but she waved it away cutting him off; "So!? You will eat so much you will never be hungry again? Who said because I bring it now when you must eat it, huh?!"

She kissed me on the cheek on her way to the kitchen.  
"Deelyn, how are you, what a beautiful tie!"  
"I'm great Ma, and thanks, I actually picked this one, all by myself!"  
" You did! That'sa good you pick, it'sa nice ay Poppa?"  
"Yeah, it'sa real nice."

Poppa and I nodded at each other as I took the coats from him, and hung them up.  
As we hugged each other and he patted me on the back he whispered; "Ten bucks say he never make it out the door!"

I coughed to cover my laughter, glancing back to make sure Marco was out of ear-shot in the kitchen.

I should've taken the bet.

(A/N: hope to make it back before Chr.) That was just plain stupid! Retail is just too crazy from the day before thanksgiving until about three days into the new year! I won't forget that again...

I don't know anything about suits except a few of the 'Top' brand-names; Berluti, Canali, Caraceni...yeah, you can tell where I learned those!  
I don't get why this 'cut' is better...and don't even get me started on some of the other terms!  
I mean "Double Breasted"(!?) on a guy's suit?  
I didn't even that was a real word till Marco had this tailor tell me so and then explain it...  
Everyone else just got tired of trying to tell me anything.

Anyway, whatever it was fit Marco like a second skin.

I LOVE(still get a little crazy/lost) just watching him come down the stairs, and by the smirk on his face I knew (he was reading the thoughts right off my face... how I was imagining watching him take it off... Or better still taking it off him myself) he had noticed my 'brain-off', 'look-what-I-get-to-play-with' stare and was a little amused by(Still thrilled over) it.  
Marco, still a little shy in front of his parents, glanced towards them; Mama in the kitchen, and Poppa 'chatting (in Italian of course) with Rosey , before winking (and giving me a smile so full of promises about later I almost drooled on my tie ) at me.

"Ah, well I guess we're all set! Ma, you know where everything is..." Marco said, like she might have forgotten/didn't know our place as well as she knew her own kitchen, like it might have changed since day-before-yesterday!

"No, I might need you to tell me where's a good heavy pan, or maybe a rolling-pin!"  
She came out of the kitchen drying her hands and giving him a look that just screamed 'there's a smack on the head coming if I get close to you now'!

"O.k., o.k. We're going" he said, putting his hands up and backing away from her fierce look and heading over to say goodnight to our daughter.

And we actually made it out the door without getting thrown-up on or wet!  
Did I mention that there's something about starch, though we don't know if it's just real starch or if the spray-kind might be easier, that makes Rosey nauseous!

part 2-b (music-I've got this RAGIN' Lauren Daigle thing goin on just now-'First/Trust in you'!)

"Dio mio!...wait a minute." Francessa held up the hand not covering the grin on her face to stop Dylan a moment; this sounded too cute to miss.  
"Scu...I mean excuse me, she what!?"

Dylan reddened and hunched his shoulders slightly as he replied, "Yeah, um (was kinda hoping she wouldn't pick-up on that...but...) well I get the dry-cleaning on my way home and since I _'_ m used to having my hockey bag over my shoulder, I got into the habit of just hooking the hangers in the collar of my jacket so I can unlock the door.

Francessa's eyebrows went up and a smile stretched her lips wide as she pictured that.  
"Yeah, Marco laughed too the first he saw it too! And had me wait while he took a picture for Rosey's Baby-book.

All the different families(his, mine, church, team)and so many other people(sometimes it seems like HALF-THE-WORLD! gets a kick out of all this.  
The moms, aunts, and a few surprising friends gave us photo-albums and 'ORDERS!' to take lots of pictures-especially of 'firsts'.  
Ya know, the first time she did this or that.

They didn't say how we were supposed to be ready to catch all these 'firsts' or get her to do whatever it was again so we could get a picture!  
So I finally got Marco to just take a picture and write-in whatever (since his writing is so much...well.. clearer(?)...well easier to read later than mine.  
Then of course EVERYBODY wants to see what they've missed when they come over.  
By the time Rosey's ready to see them, we'll have to have found a way to keep them(all of those will be filled and double-filled by the time she's two at this rate!) from falling apart!

The ones of me and Marco's firsts started happening because our moms found pictures of our dads doing things with us when we were small.  
They both figure that with two dads some of this is gonna just be too priceless to miss!  
For all the single dads out there-They (the women in our loves) but I don't think they'll ever really trust us to raise kids without their (often-sneaking) supervision.

So, another 'Order!'... and them... plus (once they found out about it) everybody else taking lots more pictures!  
And then all then all of um getting together to swap and compare to decide which ones 'get-in' and which ones don't,

Marco loves these parties...specially when they have one HERE! I...I...I'd rather hear about them...much later! Nothing puts the old ego back into its proper place like seeing before and after pix of myself in one of my failures to get an outfit on Rosey the right way..."

Dylan frowns a little as he realizes how far off-track he's gotten..."Um..where..?"  
"The starch..?" Francessca prompts...

'Right! O.k. after Marco took the picture..."

'and after the quick peck on the nose I can't resist giving him because of how amazing he looks...all delighted and glowing and...God, that smile...  
And it's for/about ME...  
And the day it WAS is gone.

That he still blushes and smiles like this...the same shy sweet smile...  
Oh yeah, lip-lock-city!

Marco, MARCO  
MY MARCO!'

"So, yeah after...um the picture, I go over and say hello to Rosey.  
I pick her up and kiss and hug her. When I do that she likes to press her face into my neck and take a deep sniff...which always, for some reason, makes her smile and giggle.

But the first time I did it with the dry-cleaning hanging there, she did this...like double-take: pulling back then leaning over the top of the bag and taking a really deep sniff...

I heard it coming, but ...  
I couldn't decide between pull-her-back/hold-on-to-her-tighter-because-something's-wrong/what-the/oh-my-god...  
I know, good thing think better in the rink!

I don't care.  
My daughter is not a hockey-puck!

Yeah, he took a picture of that too.  
And laughed so hard he ended up on the floor.


	3. Chapter 3

Date Night Chapter #3  
A

November 7th, 13:12 Current Location: . Current Mood: thoughtful Current Music: Lauren Daigle

O.k. so we get in the elevator, and of course it stops at EVERY FLOOR(!?)  
Dylan shakes his head at the memory.

They step back, Dylan slightly in front of Marco.

Carmine or Fr.'Mo would've noticed how Dylan went from easy-going to bodyguard mode instantly, assessing each person and the space he might need to deal with it if a problem developed.

Marco leaned on the rail at the back of the car, trying not to smile openly at all this.

Yeah, they'd had a few unpleasant things happen during his/their pregnancy, but nothing bad had happened since they brought little Rosie home.  
Marco felt Dylan had become a little overprotective since they'd become parents, getting between him(Marco) and anyone who got in the elevator with them till HE(Dylan) felt they could be trusted!  
Most of their fellow tenants knew them, and they (Marco and Dylan) knew most of them, at least the faces of the ones who kept their distance, their cold eye turning to the floor, walls, or the ceiling, or refusing to even enter the elevator at all when Marco & Dylan were in it, but they were very few.

Hockey fans are mostly live and let live-REAL people.  
They are not afraid of much.  
And they are everywhere!

The fearless part used to make Marco wonder if they were all Christians...and knew they didn't need be scared of anything.

It had not taken them long to recognize Dylan, then even the gate-guard always had an encouraging word or at least a smile for them he let them in or out!

Rosalita, as Marco mostly thought of and sometimes called her had gotten gifts from most of the people in their building at one time or another.  
Even the resident 'play-boys' weren't immune...  
Queene Eldoradora swore that it was on the advice of his cat that he'd gone looking for given their daughter her stuffed wookie, and her first stuffed ewok and gremlin!  
All this after seeing her(Rosalita) asleep in her carriage(yes, she has a real perambulator!)after a walk in the park.  
Rudolfo(that is all anybody ever calls him...hmm) who manages to be seen with too many different women to keep track of, came op with a stuffed  
koala!

Dylan loves to pretend to let 'Rosie' choose which one of her strollers(these have the most amazing accessories; Marco thinks Dylan enjoys some of them way more than the baby!) 'papoose' packs(like a back pack) front/chest packs, etc. she wants to go out in.


	4. Chapter 4

I can't believe I'm just getting back to this, or that i left it in mid chapter! Sorry! Lost MYSELF for while...just getting back...To a lot of things.

Date night 4-A

The cold looks had gone basically unnoticed by Dylan for kind of a while...

Dylan, when talking to, hanging out with...or even just thinking about Marco... could be amazingly unaware of other people...  
For someone so outgoing and open to new things and people they might as well have been trees or walls...or just... not even there.

So when the old lady at first just stood there staring, Dylan didn't even look up.  
It was Marco's sharply in-drawn breath that drew his eyes up from the papers he was trying to get back into order; first to Marco's face, and the shock/distress/hurt there, then to the elderly woman who stood frozen just outside the elevator doors.

By the time Dylan saw her, she had on hand pressed to her chest; eyes opened wide in seeming above her similarly open mouth.  
She stepped back suddenly; her mouth closing into a thin hard line, and eyes throwing daggers at Marco, crossed herself.

Those angry eyes kept going from Marco's face to his belly.  
She never even looked at Dylan at all.

Dylan pushed the button to close the door and reached for Marco, drawing him into a tight reassuring hug.  
Marco, fingers gripping Dylan's shirt, started to cry.  
It was just a little sniffling, swallowing hard probably-be-over-soon kinda crying...at first.

They wound up having to go back to the apartment.  
Dylan, trying to cheer Marco up, just to get him to not take some stupid stranger's reaction to heart said; "Hey, c'mon babe, the dried-up old bat's probably just jealous!"

Of course then the real (hormone-induced) my-heart-has-just-been-ripped-from-my-chest type of sobbing started.

Half a box of tissues, a large hot-chocolate, and some serious cuddling later Dylan understood about h ow the old-lady reminded Marco of some long dead aunt who never liked him much, and always looked at him in much that same disapproving way and shook her head.

Later, after Marco had dozed off in the recliner and only mumbled a little, as Dylan had carried him to bed, Dylan thought about thing in the grocery store and had to go downstairs so he wouldn't wake him laughing.

Two guys, sorta big guys now he thought about it had made a few comments about queers and how now they'd be thinkin they were as good as women if this male-pregnancy thing caught on.  
They were loud enough that Dylan coming back with something from another part of the store heard some of it and started hurrying back to the isle he'd left Marco on.  
Good thing he was coming from the other end of the isle.

The next thing he heard was yelling and cursing in English, cursing in Italian, and things falling from shelves.  
Marco had grabbed two mop-handles and attacked both guys, knocking them down, and then pelting them with whatever he could reach!  
It was just their bad luck that one of the bottles of laundry soap had a loose cap.

Oh yeah, his teammates had loved that one.

So did the papers, some of the security stills made more than one front page.

God, that whole time had been full of so much weird!


End file.
